


Gelato and Sins

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the PharMercy Daily Life one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato and Sins

The lazy morning hours trickled by, giving way to the early afternoon. The sun hung lethargically in the sky, supported by the clouds around it. Angela sighed tentatively as she stared at the sky, lounging on the living room couch and hugging a throw pillow. 

“Do your best, clouds.” Mercy clenched her fist in earnest respect, “I believe in you.” 

“Babe. Stop projecting your frustrations on the sky. I made lunch.” Fareeha passed her a plate of grilled cheese, sitting down and setting her own on the coffee table. Mercy took the sandwich forlornly, looking it over before taking a small bite.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Yes?”

“I dare you to eat your sandwich in one bite.” 

Fareeha gulped, casually smiling as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. “W-what? That’s silly. Who would do that. Hah.” Angela’s eyes gleamed as she scooted closer, resting against her spouse and whispering into her ear.

“I fucking double dog dare ya.” The words came out coaxingly, dripping with honey as Fareeha stared at her grilled cheese in mute horror. “Do it.”  Fareeha drew a sharp breath, her body tense before she shoved the grilled cheese into her mouth, grunting to close her lips, covering her mouth to keep from spitting it out. 

Dr. Ziegler relaxed back on the couch with a smile, bursting into laughter as Fareeha stood up, her fist raised in victory and her other hand pointing at her stubbornly. 

“Ah fhuching dud ut.” Pharah swallowed, slightly pained. “I did it.” 

Mercy clapped in admiration, “Gute Arbeit! I knew you could.” 

“I deserve a reward.” Fareeha stood up, walking to the kitchen freezer with a determined look on her face. Angela looked up in awe as she sat back down, proudly holding a tub of gelato.

“Is that gelato? You got gelato without me?! How long have you had it?” Mercy scooted over frantically, pressing herself against Pharah’s back; trying to reach over her shoulder. “Hey now, give me some.” 

A grin stretched across the security chief’s face as she popped a spoon into her mouth, ripping the sealed tub open with one hand and digging into the unblemished contents, savoring Angela’s protests.

“Sweetheart. Hey. Sweetie. I’m sorry about the sandwich. Don’t do something you’ll regret. I’m begging you.” Ziegler begged, clinging to Fareeha’s back desperately. Fareeha responded by shoving a spoonful into her mouth, heavily amused as Mercy squealed against her.

“Alright, alright. Stop yapping. Have some.” Pharah turned, offering a spoon of gelato to her wife. Angela sniffed, tears in the corners of her eyes as she sat there like an abused dog, hiding inside her sweatshirt.

“I wanna divorce.” 

“Babe, you threaten to divorce me every other day. Eat your gelato.” Fareeha patted her head calmingly, setting the tub on Angela’s lap and holding the spoon against her lips. “Do you want a new spoon? This one was in my mouth, ya’know. Health concerns and all that bullshit.”

Angela stared Pharah in the eye, taking the spoon into her mouth and letting it melt in her mouth. Done, she let it out, licking it seductively as a string of saliva stuck from her lips. Fareeha watched the ordeal internally screaming as her cheeks tinged red, then purple.

Mercy licked her lips before opening her mouth, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“This is some of the most ridiculous shit i’ve ever….” Fareeha ate her words, steeling herself as she fed her soulmate another spoonful, trying not to tackle her to the couch as she accepted it with the demeanor of a baby bird. 

“You love me.”

“I love you.”

“Dump the bucket on my face. This stuff’s amazing”

“Babe. No.”

“I’ll lick you just like this gelato.”

“Dude..please stop.” 

Mercy laughed happily as Pharah covered her face in embarrassment, ice cream smeared on her lips as the afternoon came to a close.


End file.
